


Gum

by That_One_Nerd



Series: Marvel at this Piece of Fiction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Homosexuality, M/M, Marvel Universe, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Nerd/pseuds/That_One_Nerd
Summary: In an alternate universe, James "Bucky" Barnes, is trying to adjust to the integration from the 1940s to the 21st century. Steve tries to console him, helping him in adjusting to society, Bucky runs to a nearby bathroom to calm his nerves. Chewing some gum as a coping mechanism, he stumbles upon Anthony "Tony" Stark. Messing up each other's wings, they have a discussion about compensation.





	Gum

Being reintroduced into society that changed so drastically from the 1940s was anything but a walk in the park. Because a simple walk in the park wouldn’t lead you to meeting Anthony Stark, no, you would have to had been stressed out of your mind and in the wrong place at the right time.

Steve had led Bucky towards the tower with a reassuring pat for comfort when suddenly flashes of light bombarded their view. Steve kept his hand on Bucky’s back, indicating that this was nothing to be concerned about, however, Bucky was more than concerned, surprised definitely, but terrified. He couldn’t deal with the sudden attention and flashes hurt his eyes, heartbeat rising he stepped backwards jerked away from Steve’s grasp. Then he started to walk away, really fast. Steve tried to follow him but decided that it was best to let Bucky calm down while he took care of the reporters. Eyes scanning, he soon found a sign that indicated the location of the nearest bathroom. Reaching in his suit pocket, he immediately took out a piece of gum, his favorite confectionary sweet. It was very different from how it tasted in the 1940s, but, he regarded as a huge improvement. There! In the corner of his eyes, he spotted a washroom sign, vigorously chewing on the gum to relieve stress. However, when Bucky had burst open the doors to the said washroom, he was immediately taken aback by the wings that he ran straight into. The sudden impact had caused both individuals to collapse onto the cold floor below, embarrassment and abandoned feathers soon filled up the entire room. Suddenly, both pairs of wings shot up as a physical initiative to apologize first, but the breathtaking views of their wings silenced them. After a few minutes, Anthony Stark cleared his throat and asked,

“Are you okay?”

Breathing in sharply Bucky stuttered,

“Y-y-yes.”

Usually he was the charismatic one in most social situations whilst Steve had been more antisocial and shy, but once he had gazed upon the wings gracing the individual in front of him, his stress and charisma melted away.

“Are you alright as well?”

Anthony smiled,

“After seeing you, yeah, I mean it’s not everyday you see an angel.”  
The sudden compliment made Bucky relax his shoulders and smile.

“Thank you, but, I think angel is quite an overstatement.”

Both laughing casually, the atmosphere changed and Anthony stuck out his arm while supporting himself by his other, gesturing a handshake.

“Anthony Stark.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate to respond, shaking Anthony’s hand with a gentle grip.

“James.”  
Anthony chuckled slightly,

“Got a last name to go with that, James?”

A shiver ran down his back after hearing his name being spoken for the first time by Anthony.

“Barnes is my surname, and, if you prefer, you may use my nickname, Bucky. It's short for Buchanan.”

They never stopped shaking their hands slightly while staring at each other’s wings and into each other’s eyes, perhaps because of the situation they were in. 

“Bucky Barnes.”  
He swallowed,

“Anthony Stark.”  
Pulling away, Stark stood up and immediately grabbed Bucky’s hand to haul him up from the floor.

“Well, Mr. Barnes, since I ran into, messing up your suit, I must compensate you somehow.”

Anthony began to dust off Bucky’s suit and slightly readjusted his tie,

“So what do you want?”

Bucky put up his hands and shook them,

“No, no, please, it was my fault for being ignorant of my surroundings.”

Anthony’s wings shook slightly in amusement and replied,

“I insist, Mr. Barnes that I compensate you, the angel that just ran into.”

Bucky then put his hands down to focus on the smirk growing on Anthony’s lips,

“Mr. Stark, it’s fine, it was my fault.”

A few seconds ticked by and Anthony straightened up again, his wings fluttering slightly.

“Well, I believe that it was your fault, Mr. Barnes.”  
Taken aback by the sudden comment, Bucky furrowed his eyebrows,

“Wait-”

Anthony cut him off,

“If it is indeed your fault, which it is, then as a victim, I demand compensation. Therefore,”

Anthony pressed a finger to Bucky’s chest, “you will go to dinner with me.”

The sudden invitation surprised him,

“H-”

Anthony wasn’t finished,

“Bucky Barnes, you will go to dinner with me.”

Now Anthony was pressed extremely close to Bucky, the minty smell of his breath being breathed in, unsaturated, into Anthony’s nose.

“A-alright…”

Grinning, Anthony pulled away,

“Fantastic, all the details will be sent to you.”

Bucky interjected,

“But, I haven’t told you where my email address yet.”

Bucky still wasn’t used saying that, but Steve had stressed the importance of remembering one’s business email. Anthony laughed again at Bucky’s statement,

“Don’t worry, I have my ways.”

And with that, Anthony Stark in all his black-feather glory walked out of the washroom with an air of confidence and charm. Standing there for a while, Bucky decided to wash his face before going outside to find Steve. Sighing, he wiped his face of the dripping water and threw the paper away in the trashcan. However, he did not notice the cleaning paper that had a certain last name on it which indicated the owner of the washroom, tower, and company, ‘Stark.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, I'm hoping to write more, so please leave comments saying what you enjoyed and what you would like to read from me! Thank you guys~


End file.
